


Coffee and Waffles

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: When life goes on without Roman, how does Virgil cope?Chapter summaries taken from "Ghost of You" by 5 Seconds of Summer
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here I am waking up/ Still can't sleep on your side..."

Virgil woke up to the smell of coffee and waffles. He walked into the kitchen and found Roman, with his hair loosely tied up in a messy bun and a spatula in his hand, dancing to some song on the radio.

"Morning, Ro," he said as he grabbed some coffee.

Roman smiled. "Morning, Virge. Sleep well?"

Virgil nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Like a rock. Syrup and strawberries on your waffle?"

"You know it, Princey."

As they sat down to eat, Virgil smiled. He really did have the perfect life.

And then he woke up, nothing but empty space lying beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's your coffee cup/Lipstick stains fade with time..."

Virgil walked into the kitchen for breakfast, still half-anticipating hearing Roman singing along to the radio, with his hair in that ridiculous messy bun. Roman had refused to cut it, no matter how many times Virgil had offered. To no one’s surprise, Roman wasn’t there, and yet… Virgil was still disappointed somehow.

Virgil shook his head slowly. He would not cry this early in the morning. He grabbed Ro’s favorite mug for coffee on accident, and was swept away by the sudden rush of memories coming back.

_ Darn,  _ Virgil thought. _ I guess I am crying this early in the morning. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.  
> Anyway, I feel like I owe you an apology. I have said at least twice that I'd start having a steady update schedule, and that hasn't really happened. I'm sorry about that.  
> That said, I'm probably not going to have steady update schedule at least until school becomes less crazy, and even then it will be unlikely. I'm disorganized enough that it I might forget to update, and other assorted excuses.


End file.
